He's a Tramp
by butterflyinreverse12
Summary: Rejected Toon, Grace lived her life under the leash. Literally. She adored Sir and Miss, they were her world. Little did she know, however, that certain wild card Yakko would be expanding it, whether she wanted him to, or not. (Obviously based off of Lady and The Tramp)
1. Oh, Miss Gracey Ma'am

Her life was a simple. For as long as she remembered, she'd wake up, help Sir and Miss up, start breakfast, fetch Sir's paper, set the table, and they'd all dine together. Her, Sir, and Miss. She even remembered when Sir had brought her home from the studio.

He had presented the little fluff covered calico anthromorphic his beloved, big red bow holding back her multiple long dark curls, little red dress and black shiny shoes, her big innocent blues staring into the woman's own pair. "Oh! My! Dearest! What is this?! She's so precious!"

The Animator set the little one down gently to play as he explained to his wife. "I know you said you wanted to wait a few more years, but, " He gestured a hand down to the fluffy child, pawing at the couch curiously. "Her show had been cancelled before it even aired, she had nowhere to go, so I thought..."

The woman beamed, picked up the child and played with the fluff of her hair. "She's so adorable! I can't believe it! Thank you, Dear! Ah- What's her name?"

"Well, that's up to you, Love."

A gentle hand took the tiny cartoons face and studied it for a moment, making the little one smile and try to paw at the human's face. Her gloved hand accidentally hit her scarlet ribbon, letting her chocolate curls fall into her face. "My goodness, aren't you graceful?" The woman chuckled, "Oh! That's it. We'll call her Grace."

It had been a couple of years since that day. She lived with Sir and Miss, and did her very best to make them proud. They even got her a little locket that displayed where she lived and who she belonged to, as if she was a pet, but she didn't mind. Her friends said it made her look distinguished...whatever that meant. Speaking of which,

"Well, I'll be, I say, I say, I'll be a monkey's uncle, if it ain't little old Gracey fetching Mister Michael's morning paper!" The old looney toon called out from next door.

"G-Good Morning Mr. Leghorn!"

"Now, I said it before, Missy G, it's just good old Uncle Foggy to you!"

"Yes sir!" She gave a tiny salute before heading in with a smile. Sir and Mr. Leghorn had worked together for years, becoming good friends, and eventually neighbors. Same case was with the neighbor on the other side of her home, but that was for another time. She needed to finish breakfast.


	2. We're Animany

"~It's time for Animaniacs! And we're zany to the max! So just sit back and relax! You'll laugh till you collapse! We're Animaniacs!~

"~Come join the Warner Brothers, and the Warner sister, Dot, just for fun, we run around the Warner movie lot, they lock us in the tower, whenever we get caught, but we break loose, and then vamoose, and now you know the plot!~"

"We're Animaniacs! Dot is cute and Yakko yaks. Wakko packs away the snacks, while Grace starts to collapse, we're Animaniacs!~"

"~Meet Pinky and The Brain who want to rule the universe, the feathers flock together and Slappy waps them with her purse, Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse, the writer's flipped, we have no script, why bother to rehearse? We're Animaniacs! We have pay for play contracts! We're silly to the max, there's baloney in our slacks, we're animany, totally insaney, this fanfic is completely draining, Animaniacs! Those are the facts!~"

Yakko yawned and stretched his back. Things hadn't been the same since the show cancelled. Sure, he was glad that Wakko and Dot had found good homes, but he wasn't one to be tied down so easily. Which also meant, he was constantly on the run from the Warner guards. It had been pure luck running by this abandoned studio, which became his new hideout since being kicked out of the water tower. Many lost and forgotten items had made their residence here, like himself. He didn't mind, usually what he found kept him distracted until it was time to go out.

At that moment, his stomach made itself known. "I feel a disturbance in the force, the hunger force that is." He pun-ned automatically. It was a habit that refused to shake, he didn't know why, there was no one to laugh at them anymore. He shook his head, and ran a gloved hand through his hair. Time for a shower then to the streets for breakfast.

The eldest Warner wandered around the main street of the nearest town to the studio, eyeing every food stop available.

"Hmm...Yosemite Sam's? No...Pepe's? No, no, even his cakes smell. Ah! Marvin's! I haven't been there in a lightyear." A small grin took over his face as he raced over to the "Supposed" intergalactic Italian restaurant. Rapping on the back door with his knuckles, he got the attention of K-9.

"Garcon, fetch me the owner if you please." The green hound nodded with a large grin and sped off, only to drag back a confused and slightly irritated Marvin the Martian.

"K-9, What on Mar's is the meaning of th-" His black eyes blinked before giving a tiny nod. "Oh! Greetings Earth creature! Here for your usual breakfast special?"

The cherry nosed cartoon snapped his fingers and winked. "Righto, space-man!"

"Very well, but do be careful, the lot guards are even patrolling the city streets, and they've hired on more than just the Earth creature named Ralph." The sneaker wearing Martian warned, handing over a meatball sub, knowing Yakko would stir up trouble like usually.

The cheeky toon shrugged. "Hey! This is me, we're talking about Marv, since when do I get caught?"

"Indeed, but if you do get captured, they'll check your records, and you could be..."His black eyes widened as he slid a hand across his own throat. "-dipped!"

A callous glove waved off such an impossible thought as he started to depart. "Marv! Marv, puh-lease give me some credit! I'm not just any schmo off the street. I'll see ya' later, alright?"

"F-farewell my friend!"

Yakko scarfed down the sandwich as he strode through an alleyway. Worry wart or not, Marvin could make a decent sandwich. He paused, however, when he heard Ralph's familiar whistling on the other side of the fence.

"Duh...Boss is really putting em' out dis time." The large oafish lot guard thought out loud to himself as he hammered a paper notice to the fence which read,

"All unlicensed toons shall be taken capture immediately, no exceptions, based on records of said toon, a fine will be put out for a license, imprisonment, or in drastic cases being D.I.P.P.E.D, this is a notice to all toons, that is all. Signed, Vice President Plotz"

Once Ralph clambered back into his tiny vehicle, and Yakko had read the note, he practically growled. A license was how the humans kept a hold on the toons. There wasn't a toon town anymore to stuff them into, the toons and the humans decided to live in one community, but being toons and unpredictable, Plotz the cheap skate, decided to make more money and even went to measures as to treating toons as pets. Ones, who had a large history of violence and mischief, would even be subjected to the evil deceased Judge Dred's creation, D.I.P. How sickening.

"Psst! Yakko. Over here." Direction being turned to the back of the wagon to see, not only the Brain, Pinky but also Minerva Mink.

"What're you guys doing in there? How did you get captured by Ralph?"

"Well, Handsome, it wasn't exactly Ralph who did it," Minerva whined before her eyes grew into hearts. "It was his gorgeous new partner! He was a real dream!"

"However we've been captured, will you aid us in our release?" The Brain numbly pointed out. "There is a knob above the lock on the outside which should release the door."

"HAH! KNOB! TROZ!" His taller dimwitted companion laughed.

"Quiet Pinky, this not the time for foolishness."

Yakko waved them down, before working his magic on the turn key. "Alright, alright, I'll help you guys out, the heats really starting to come down, stay in one place to long and you'll be in the frying pan." And with that, the door swung open, letting free his former associates as they ran out.

"I give you my thanks."

"Yah! Really! NARF! HA HA!"

"Thanks again, pumpkin."

Then a booming voice echoed out the car. "What's going on out there?!"

His pulse racing, the unlikely hero waited for the new "Toon Catcher" to come out and round the corner. Bingo.

Catapulting himself over the tall young man's shoulders, the Warner took off in the opposite direction. "Catch me, if ya can, slow poke!"


End file.
